


InstaLove

by orphan_account



Series: Life is more complicated than anticipated. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is only mentioned, Angst, Bisexual Hunk - Freeform, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, Cryptids, David Bowie - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School AU, Illustrated, Instagram Fitness Trainer! Allura, Instagram model! Shiro, M/M, Mothman, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Organized Crime, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Trans Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, ace pidge, because i can't help myself, bisexual allura, coming of age fic, feelings are hard, gay coran, instagram au, my bad taste in music, my poor grammer, no space au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro, a university student/struggling adult/Instagram Model, Is trying to take care of his brother and finish college, but everywhere he turns there are more and more challenges. Also, he's pretty sure he commented "please crush me" on his psychology classes new transfer students Instagram photo, hopefully, she doesn't remember. That would be terrible.Kieth, a high school senior/struggling adult/human mess, is just trying to figure out who he is, but people are dumb and complicated and it's starting to really piss him off.





	1. Chapter 1

Five O'clock In the morning was far too early for any sensible human being to be up at. Takashi Shirogane was not a sensible human being. He was a Social Science Major, with a paper due at eight O'clock in the morning, because Takashi Shirogane was a fool who decided to take morning classes.

 

A fool who had decided to put off on writing his essay until the day before it was due, Shiro really wasn't to blame though. He had a busy work schedule this work, trying to get enough money to buy his younger brother a used car. Keith would need one soon. God the thought of Keith moving out, even if it was just to the college dorms, was terrifying. Shiro tried to convince himself he had nothing to worry about, after all, he would be a senior in the same college next year when Keith started his freshman year. He would be able to still keep an eye on him.

 

With the stress of worrying about Keith (who was growing up ? when had that happened?), working long hours, going to his lectures, and attempting to be an adult in general, Shiro had not touched his paper all month.

 

So here he sat in the dim light of his kitchen at a small rounded table, typing away on his laptop half dead with more caffeine than blood in his circulatory system.  
"Shiro, have you slept at all," Keith asked, walking into the kitchen at the pace comparable to a Zombie, wearing a pair of boxers and a red binder, "I thought adults were supposed to have control of their lives."

 

"Whoever told you that is a liar," Shiro mumbled staring at the laptop screen, "I have no clue what this paper is even about."

 

"C'mon Shiro, I have faith in you." Smiled Keith grabbed a box of cereal and began to eat the marshmallows out of it.

 

"Bad decision, little bro- also eat your marshmallows with milk."

 

"I'm lactose intolerant."

 

"I bought soy milk."

 

"Cereal taste better without milk" Keith stated walking out the kitchen, with the cereal box.

 

"No, it doesn't" Shiro half heartily yelled as he closed his laptop. Four and a half pages could pass as six.

 

"Change all your periods and commas to 14pt!" Shouted Keith.

 

"Stop reading my mind, Keith"

 

"Stop saying things you mean to say in your head out loud, Shiro" Keith replied, walking back into the kitchen, this time dressed If a T-shirt (that Shiro knows was worn yesterday and not washed) and a pair of black jeans counted as dressed. "Also, The bus is still out of commission so you'll have to drive me to school."

 

Keith's School Bus had been 'Out of Commission' for over a week, and Shiro suspected that the younger boy was having issues with someone on the bus. Keith hated talking about to school, especially any social interactions that happened in the school, or in this case the school bus.

 

"How has school been." Signed Shiro, grabbing his now cold cup of coffee and draining it dry. Even before his younger brother answered he knew what the reply would be.  
"It's fine" Keith snapped.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, "Your tone says otherwise. You know you can talk to me."

 

Keith stared down at the kitchen tile, and surprisingly talked (It happened on occasion) "We have a new bus driver and he has to check off our names to make sure that he's picking up the right kids - and the school has my dead name listed on the information still."

Shiro pulled his younger brother towards him into a hug, He knew his gender was something that bothered Keith at school. He had come out the summer before high school, so most people in his classes had only ever known him as Keith, although there was the occasional person from his middle school who recognized him. The only friend he had in middle school was Pidge, who had accepted Keith immediately and helped Shiro and Keith with finding binders. "Hey, don't worry - I'll talk to the school administration and ask them why they haven't updated the information, they were supposed to have that done months ago."

 

Keith's deadname had, well officially died two months ago. While his teachers had been informed to refer to him as Keith before each school year, he still had to have his legal name in the registry. However, after turning 18 the first thing Keith had done was go down to the court to get his name changed, It was now officially, 'Keith Kogane'. Shiro knew his younger brother had some grief when considering whether or not to change his last name.

 

Keith had ended up keeping his original last name, he wanted to change it to Shirogane but feared that changing his last name would lessen his chance of finding, or being found by his birth family.

 

The kid had gone through foster care homes all his life, for as long as he could recall, until he was twelve when the Shirogane's adopted him.  
That was the day Shiro felt he was blessed. Blessed with a younger brother to care for and to protect. A purpose.

 

Sadly, nothing in life remains happy and whole forever. Two years later, Shiro's parents died. The only mercy they were given was that freshly 18-year-old Takashi Shirogone was deemed acceptable to gain custody of his 14-year-old brother.

 

Shiro pulled away from his brother and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, "I'll kick their asses if they don't change the information soon"

 

"Did you just get lip gloss all over my forehead," Whispered Keith.

 

Shiro smiled, "Yep. Now everyone is going to think that you have a girlfriend."

 

Keith let out a loud sigh, "Do I have to go to school."

 

"Yes, If you drop out I'll ground you, for like two months." Laughed Shiro, grabbing a hoodie from off the kitchen counter that smelled like garlic and espresso, "Now come on, If we don't leave now we'll both be late."

 

"You're a mess." smiled Keith, gesturing towards his brother. Shiro pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the front facing camera. His eyeliner was smeared to one side of his face, likely from when he was rubbing at his temples, his lip gloss was bleeding down his chin, and one of his eyebrows were missing.

 

"I've seen worse show up to my classes," Said Shrio, stuffing his phone into the pocket of the hoodie, along with his wallet and keys from off the counter. "Now, let's get going."  
Once the two settled into the car, the oldest spend down the freeway towards the high-school. "So, other than the bus, everything has been fine at school."

Keith stared out the car window watching the signs fly by them in silence.

 

"Keith. Talk to me, please. If there is something going on I want to be able to help you." Shiro said in a soft tone.

However, Keith remained voiceless until the reached the large building titled 'Garrison High school'

 

They sat in the car, neither of them moving for a moment before Keith pushed his door open and slid out the car. Then in a soft voice, "I'm just trying to figure some stuff out right now, I promise I'll talk to you later."

 

The door closed and Shiro pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. Fuck, he wasn't cut out for this. How was he supposed to parent a child? After four years he thought he would have been good at it. Shiro had struggled with raising his brother, he knew he wasn't the perfect parent figure. He had tried his best, but every day it felt like he was collapsing in on himself. He loved his brother to death and back, but raising a child was harder than he thought it would ever be.

 

When he gained custody of his brother after their parent's death, they had been a mess. It was hell to convince the court that he could care for his brother and himself at just the age of 18. Shiro had been working part-time though and made just enough to care for both himself and Keith. he was still working part-time, but they lived in a smaller apartment and Shiro was making a little more money, now that he was an "Instagram Model" which honestly just meant that sometimes companies paid him to wear their brand of makeup and promote it in a post.

 

But it wasn't the financial issues that drug him down the most. It was the emotions. He could hardly figure out his own, and dealing with a moody teenager had not been easy. Especially not Keith's.

 

"Fuck, I wish I had someone to tell me all the answers," Shiro whispered, pulling his head away from the steering wheel. He glanced at the digitalized clock on the dashboard. It read out in blue numbers, '7:58', "and I'm late."

 

He rushed the car back on the freeway and prayed he could fit a twelve-minute drive into two minutes.

 

By the time he reached the university he was an hour late, mostly due to the state trooper that pulled him over for speeding. He doubted the smeared makeup and Garlic flavored hoodie bought him any mercy.

 

"Mr.Shirogone," Drawled out his math professor, in a mockery of Shiro's Texan drawl. Which he had covered mostly, unless he was drinking and considering Professor Reed had the same taste in bars as he did, he guessed that's where he had heard it.

 

"I'm sorry I was so late I had to drop my younger brother at his high school this morning, his school bus was out of commission." He felt as though, it would be best to leave out the bits about him being pulled over.

 

"Next time, it might be wise to call and inform me that you're going to be unable to attend class. Participation and Attendance are major parts of your grade Shiro, please remember that." Sighed Prof. Reed.

 

"Right, I apologize. I'll head to the library and print out the essay, is there any way I could get full points on the paper? I know it's past eight O'clock, but... please, I can't go under a B, in any of my classes. otherwise, my scholarship gets revoked." Shiro said, pressing his hands to his forehead.

 

"We'll see what we can do, Shiro. Just get the paper to me by 12 pm today, I'll be having lunch in my office, and we can discuss the grade then."

 

"Thank you, Professor Reed," Shiro said before turning on his heel to rush towards the library building. That gave him three hours to finish the paper.


	2. "Brother" ~ Kodaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV.

Keith sighed into his math textbook. God, he hated math. It just wasn't interesting. He was good at, but really, he just couldn't be bothered with it. He'd never understand how pidge could throw themselves into math for hours. Keith desperately needed to escape Senior Algebra. 

He knew he couldn't escape to the restroom again- He had already used that excuse this period, maybe he could pull off a flew? No, then he'd be sent to the Nurses to get his temperature checked. That would only make he more tense. 

 

"Mr.Starks, I need to get my Textbook. I left it in Keith's Car." Pidge spoke up from behind him. God he hated having people sitting behind him, but better pidge then someone else. 

 

"You've gone the past half hour without your textbook?" Sighed Starks from his position at his desk, pressing his fingers against his forehead, "Just go get it, Ms. Holt." 

 

Keith didn't need to look behind him to know that Pidge was gritting their teeth. Pidge was one of the few people he instinctively knew how to understand. And nothing got more on their nerves than being referred to as "Ms.", Somthing Mr.Starks was well aware of. Luckily, Starks was to worried about being sued by the school to Misgender Keith. Although there was a few close calls. However, Pidge as a nonbinary person did not get the privilege being seen as having a real gender, and was free to discriminate against. The school might have an anti-discrimination policy on sexual orientation and gender identity, but that didn't include what they didn't believe in. 

With a deep sigh pidge spoke again, "I need Keith to come with me to unlock his car. His keys are in his locker and it's against the school rules for him to give out his combination code." 

"Fine. I want both of you back here before class ends." Starks said, defeated. 

 

Pidge stood up dragging her seat noisily against the floor, causing keith to flinch, he stood up (more carefully- the metal of the chair legs did not create a pleasant sound across the cold school tiles) and quickly followed pidge out the room and into an alcove of the hall. 

 

"I don't have a car." Whispered Keith lightly. Pidge laughed - and snickered and snorted trying not to laugh. 

 

"I know that keith. Your rocking was speeding up though and I figured that you needed a break from class." Smiled pidge. 

 

"I did. Thank you." Keith said with a matching smile, before frowning, "I didn't want to go to school today." 

 

"Why not?" Pidge asked sliding onto the floor, into a sitting position. Keith followed suit and sighed deeply. 

 

"I've just been stressed out and confused about a lot of things, and Shiro keeps trying to bother me about them. I just want to calm down in my room and try to figure things out. I'm so confused Pidge." Keith spoke quickly and pulled at the edges of his T-shirt. 

 

"Well maybe talking to your brother would be a good thing, Keith. Sometimes we need people to help us. I certainly don't like admitting to it, but we all need people to hold onto sometimes." Keith felt pidges arms embrace him. He pulled them closer into a tighter a hug. 

 

"But I'm scared." Whispered keith, trying not to cry into his younger friend's shoulder. He doubted it would be appreciated. 

 

"Well you can always talk to me if you need to, ok, keith?" Pidge said, "I know that life can be difficult." 

 

Keith pulled away from the embrace and sighed, "maybe later, I definitely don't want to talk in the school hallway."

 

The school bell rang loudly, Pidge groaned, "So much for getting back before the period ended. Oh Well, Starks can go fuck a cactus for all I care, Let's get lunch." 

 

Keith didn't want to get lunch, well ok, he was starving, he had marshmallows and angst for breakfast, he wanted lunch. He just didn't want to go to the cafeteria and deal with  _ it _ .   _ It  _ being Lance McClain the source of half of his issues.  

 

Lance wasn't in any of his classes, but he knew plenty of things about him, after all this was high school and gossip, even if Keith didn't understand half of it, was non-stop. Lance McClain was a class clown and a flirt. 

 

And he had lunch duty every day for the rest of the semester because he somehow blew up the chemistry lab. Due to this fact, Pidge desperately wanted to meet the boy. Keith desperately wanted to avoid him, and all the conflicting feeling that his presence created. 

 

Like the fact that he was hot. What the actual fuck. That wasn't aloud, not at all. Keith recalled being 16 and deciding that he was definitely, much like pidge, Ace. The universe apparently thought it would be funny to let him know that he had been wrong, much to his dismay. 

Lunch it turned out was not avoidable, Pidge decided that Keith needed to eat, so it was either eat or face the wrath of a 5'3" 14-year-old. Lance, it also turned out was unavoidable. The brunette decided that the floor next to his and Pidge's chosen table needed to be mopped for half the lunch period. 

 

Keith sighed and chewed angrily at his food good, because honestly that's what the cafeteria food looked like. He glanced out the corner of his eye to spot Lance leaning against the cafeteria wall with sweat covering half his shirt, which was gross. and for some reason was kind of hot. 

 

"Maybe, I should get my head checked" he mumbled under his breath. Than signing, his mental health was the other half of his issues. Keith knew he wasn't neurotypical, he always assumed he had anxiety or Bipolar disorder. Until pidge has suggested something else, that maybe Keith was on the Autism spectrum. 

 

Which, the more keith read about it, the more it seemed very likely that he had asperger's syndrome. Which was both a terrifying and liberating thought. Liberating because it explained so much and terrifying because, how would everyone react? Pidge seemed fine with the idea, they were the one who suggested it, but what about Shiro? What would their parents have thought? What about his teachers ? His classmates? Would he just seem even more like a 'special snowflake' being a trans aspie with anxiety and dead parents - not to mention the possibility that he might be gay? - He was going to avoid that for right now, more so than the others.

 

"Hey, Mr. Mullet dude-guy. Move your feet." A sharp voice spoke, and fuck, yeah, Keith was definitely attracted to men, lance scowled with his mop in hand, trying to mop under the lunch table. Also,holy shit, he used male descriptors like three times to refer to keith. He was in love. 

"Go fuck yourself" Keith spat out, "There are plenty of other tables to clean under, I'm trying to think."

"Who try's to think during lunch? Lunch is for eating, the classrooms are for thinking buddy." Snorted Lance sliding the mop right over Keith's dirty sneakers. 

 

Keith answered this obvious cry for war by throwing pidge's milk carton directly in Lance's face, which looked like it had been well . Honestly, maybe he should have asked him for his skin care routine before assaulting him with dairy.

 

Pidge gaped openly at the two boys, and than whispered, "Fucking men.", then they excused themselves from the table, rushing towards the cafeteria exit. Great, now Keith was down an ally, but what was he to do? He didn't have any milk of his own to throw at Lance! 

Lance sputtered and coughed, milk sliding down his throat, and honestly what the fuck, that's not meant to be attractive. Keith groaned into his plate of food, just as lance, whispered, "Fucking white people"

Which resulted in keith snorting some of the food goo. It wasn't pleasant. He would have to inform Pidge. 

 

Keith pulled his head from his lunch tray and looked into Lance McClain's shining blue eyes, and said, "I fucking hate you." 

 

"Cool, we have something in common can I get your number?" Lance replied with a wink, and at that point Keith short-circuited and mentally set himself on fire. 

 

"I don't have a phone," keith replied pulling his non exist phone out of his pocket and texting Shiro to pick him up from school. 

 

"I promise not to send you dick pics until our third date," Pouted lance, batting his eyelashes, "here tell you what, I'll give you my number." 

 

With that the brunette pulled out a sharpie, which keith is pretty sure school contraband, and scribbled something onto a napkin, before shoving it into keith's hand as the lunch bell rang. 

"What," Keith whispered as Lance rushed out the cafeteria, finally free of his cleaning duties for the day. 

 

He shoved the napkin into his pocket and shook his head before heading towards the exit, he would have to repress this whole event and find Pidge.

Pidge, was located outside the cafeteria typing away on their laptop , they had a free period after lunch, "So, did you kick his ass?" 

 

"What?" keith said, again, cocking his head to the side. 

 

"Did you kick his ass? Lance's. You two looked like you were about to fight." Pidge clarified, typing faster. 

"Um, well, no?" Keith replied, pulling out his phone as his text tone went off, a text from shiro that read out -'Have to turn in a paper, will pick you up in 20 mins ~" 

 

"Did he kick you ass?" Pidge asked with surprise, their typing paused, glancing up at keith, "Do i need to beat his ass?"

"No. We didn't actually fight." Keith said in a confused tone, "Shiro is going to pick me up from school in twenty. Can i sit with you until then, I don't want to go to class." 

"Sure thing, dude," Pidge said patting the ground beneath them, "I feel ya. School is fucking bummer." 

 

"Really? I mean you always seem fine with school, you're a genius pidge." Keith sighed, "It seems so easy for you." 

 

Pidge laughed, "Oh keith. You're a genius too you know, in your own way. You're so fucking smart but a classroom just isn't for you. And it isn't for me either, I've just adapted to it. And you know what, Keith? Being a Genesis, a child prosody, a 14 year old senior. It sucks ass. I don't want to be some big shot enginior. I just want to be pidge. Being "Katie Holt the kid genius from Garrison High" is tiring. When I grow up I want to be a failure, I think it would be refreshing." 

 

Keith smiled, "When I grow up, I want to be someone who does  _ something _ . I don't have the faintest idea what that  _ something _ is but I know I want to be  _ something _ . I want to be successful and prove everyone that they were wrong about me, I'm not some loser. I'm Keith Kogane and I'm worth something. Even if I don't believe it myself."

 

Pidge closed their laptop and stretched their legs out as far as they could, "When I grow up I want to be six feet tall." 

 

Keith laughed, "I think I'm fine with being short. I could use a better complexion though, mine is kind of splotchy." 

 

"Bitch," Pidge started, "are you really whining about your complexion to *me* of all people! I have freckles everywhere, and red splotches whenever I spend time in the sun! You're complexion is fine, dude!" 

 

The spent the rest of the time, waiting for Shiro's car to arrive in front of the cafeteria building, in a comfortable silence. 

 

When the beat up toyota finally pulled into a parking spot, keith pulled himself up off the floor and sighed, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Pidge."

 

"Sure thing Keith, behave yourself and text me later, dude." Pidge said with a smile and a wave. 

 

Keith smiled and waved before getting into the car and pulling on his seatbelt, sliding the shoulder belt under behind his back, "Sorry if I pulled you out of class, Shiro." 

 

"No you're fine, I just had to turn in a paper - I only had one class today, and I actually missed it, cop pulled me over for speeding this morning." groaned Shiro. 

 

"Well, Shouldn't have been speeding, now should ya." Sassed Keith with a laugh, glancing at his older brother with a smile. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, and gave him the 'Shut up I'm the oldest' look and murmured something that sounded like 'shouldn't be skipping school but you're doing it anyways.' 

 

Their was a moment of silence. 

 

“So, why am I pulling you out of school early?” 

 

Keith sighed deeply and glanced at the car radio. It was easier to look at then the concern in Shiro’s face. 

 

“Just a lot of stuff happened today. It was kind of overwhelming,” Keith sighed again.

 

“Is anyone messing with you? Is someone is bothering you at school please let me know. I don't want it getting bad like it did in middle school.” Shiro’s grip tightened on the starting wheel. 

 

“No. No one.” Urged keith, no one but himself. Why couldn't he just be normal? 

 

“Keith, baby, what's wrong. Please tell me. I'm your brother, it's my job to keep you safe. If something is going on you have to let me know so I can help you.” 

 

“I- um, it's private, please, leave it be. I'll talk about it later on, but  _ please _ , leave it be, Takashi.” Pidge’s words echoed in head. He probably should talk to someone, but talking was hard enough already, without adding the anxiety of talking about his sexuality or being neurodivergent. 

 

“If I leave it alone, then you'll avoid it and we'll never talk about it. You can't just shut me out, Keith! I want to help you” Shiro said, voice raising slightly as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment. 

 

“I can if I want too! You’re not my dad shiro! I don't have to tell you anything!” Shouted Keith, storming out of the car, he marched his way to the apartment and headed straight to his bedroom, locking the door and collapsing on to his bed. 

 

He heard the front door open and close. Cabinets slammed in the kitchen and keith cupped his hands over his ears, in an attempt to block out the sounds. Another door slammed, this time it was right next to his room. Shiro must have locked himself in his own room as well.  

 

Keith moved his hands away from his head and stared up at his curling fan, letting the repetitive circling motion slowly calm his down. 

 

That's when he heard it. Soft whimpering coming from across the wall. Takashi was crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, keith kind of goes into sensory overload in this chapter, which isn't a very fun experinace. 
> 
> Also, I want to state, that I'm not trying to make keith come of as a burden to Shiro, I think we can all agree that the "Autistic children are a burden to their parents" trope is fucking bullshit. 
> 
> This is just shiro being overbearing and protective, he's a emotional "helicopter parent" and concerned about his baby brother. 
> 
> Keith is overwhelmed from school, lance, the emotional talk with Pidge, and Shiro's prying just tipped him over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> OK this AU had consumed my life.  
> Also - 
> 
> Pidge (Irish) is a 14-year-old intellect and hella Ace and nonbinary, they are a high school senior  
> Kieth (Mixed North Korean & caucasian) is an 18-year-old trans guy, who is struggling with accepting his sexuality and the possibility of being Aspie (lol, watch me imprint myself directly on him. ), he's also a high school senior  
> Hunk (Hawaiian Polynesian) is a 19-year-old Bisexual Cisman, He's a college freshman.  
> Lance (Cuban) is a 19-year-old bi cis man with ADHD. He's a high school super Senior.  
> Allura (African American) is a 22-year-old bisexual cis woman, an Instagram fitness model, and college senior  
> Shiro (Japanese) is a 21-year-old cishet androgynous man, an Instagram makeup model, and a college junior


End file.
